1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fluid systems. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a fluid system component having a sacrificial element intended to assume an irreversible configuration upon the occurrence of certain predefined conditions, so as to facilitate achievement of a desired effect concerning the associated fluid system.
2. Related Technology
In typical oil and gas exploration efforts, an initial search is made to identify various geographical formations that are believed to be potential sources of a desired product. When such geographical formations have been located and identified, one or more exploratory wells are drilled in an effort to ascertain aspects such as the quantity, quality and accessibility of any materials that may be present. Once it has been determined that it is economically viable to recover the discovered materials, a well, or well hole, is drilled in order to facilitate access to those materials.
After the well hole has been drilled, a casing is inserted into the ground and cemented in position in the well hole. Typically, the casing comprises a series of hollow members connected end to end in order to form the long, hollow casing pipe “string.” After the casing has been secured in position, a production pipe is inserted down through the casing. The production pipe extends downward into the area where the gas, oil or other materials are located. In some installations, the lower portion, or other selected portion, of the production pipe is perforated so that the oil, gas, or other materials can flow into the production pipe and up to a wellhead connected to the production pipe and located at the surface. In many cases however, the natural pressure of the material desired to be recovered is not sufficient to ensure that the material flows to the surface at an adequate rate.
Accordingly, many gas and oil rigs and recovery systems include one or more well pumps, such as a positive displacement pump, configured and arranged to aid in moving the materials to the surface relatively more quickly. Typically, such well pumps include a pump discharge line, or other discharge connection, that is connected to the lower end of the production pipe. A check valve is provided in the pump discharge line so that backflow into the well pump from the discharge line and/or production pipe is prevented. The well pump further includes a suction connection to which is attached a suction line that extends into the area where the gas, oil or other materials are located. In other cases, the well pump is a submersible type, so that the suction connection is submersed in the material to be pumped, and no suction line is required.
In operation, the well pump directs a flow of oil, gas or other materials into the production pipe after another pump located at the surface has cycled. Similar to the well pump, the surface pump may be a displacement type pump. When the gas, oil or other material reaches the surface, those materials are then directed through a wellhead and into the production system.
Often during drilling and/or pumping processes such as those described above, conditions are encountered that may pose a significant danger to both the drilling crew and to the system components and piping. By way of example, materials such as sour gas, corrosives, or other hazardous or undesirable materials are commonly present in oil and gas deposits. When such materials are encountered, those materials may surge uncontrolled into the suction line of the well pump and/or into the casing and production pipe, causing damage to those components. Additionally, such hazardous materials may pass upward into the system piping and components above the surface. In either case, serious damage to the well, and related piping and components, may result and the safety of system operators may likewise be jeopardized. In other cases, the presence of these, or other, materials signifies that the desired materials have been substantially evacuated from the underground formation.
In view of the foregoing, it would be useful to be able to quickly and reliably plug, or otherwise prevent the flow of materials through, the well pump suction and discharge lines and/or the casing and production pipe, so as to prevent the passage of hazardous or other undesirable materials from passing upward into the wellhead and the piping, systems, and components that comprise the above-ground infrastructure of the well and associated systems. In at least some cases, it would further be desirable to provide for permanent cessation of the flow of such materials.